Mood Swings
by Mizuki Inuzuka
Summary: 2 add 2 equals 4...Foursome? negative by negative equals positive...Can happiness really be born out of sadness even if it is only for a little while? Can Sakura and Naruto survive when Sasuke weds Hinata? Most importantly, can Hinata survive?


A/N:I didn't start making movies yet. All characters mentioned are over 18. Rated M to be safe and that's all.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Hinata.

"Yes, you will and if you don't I'll kill you!" said Hiashi slapping her across her face, "And if you show your grief I'll put you in the torture chamber!"

He had heard a rumor that Sasuke Uchiha had a crush on her and being the power hungry bastard that he was, did not want to miss the chance of improving his clan by getting them married.

Hinata was crushed-she had to obey his law or she would die. She had a crush on Naruto, the 7th Hokage, ever since she could remember but he had never noticed her, always chasing after Sakura like the lovesick puppy he was. Now she would never have the chance to be with him ever. She would be out of bounds.

Crying, she fled the room.

Sakura's life was shattered. _Her Sasuke_, her Sasuke who she kept waiting for, was gone. He was out of her reach now, married to Hinata. _Bitch!_

Sakura curled up in a ball on her bed and cried her life out. How she hated that Hinata Uchiha. Her Sasuke deserved better than that! She too, was emotionally crushed. She would never again be the same.

Naruto was supposed to be happy. He wasn't. Sakura was finally free of Sasuke, this was his chance! But he was sad. He did not know it but he was attracted to Sasuke and Hinata as well. Now they were both out of bounds and that was why he was feeling depressed, but he did not know that.

Sasuke was overjoyed. He was finally married to the girl of his dreams. It was the night of their wedding and they were about to to the final rite.

Tears streamed silently down her face as he softly kissed her. She was saving that kiss for Naruto. She did not kiss him back, nor did she protest when his tongue gently pried her lips apart. She cried even more when he started to undress her and himself. She did not make a sound at all during the process, not even when he took her virginity. She also did not make a move at all to help him. He filled her with his seed and kissed her one more time before going to sleep. She did not sleep at all, crying her life out as silently as possible.

Before the sun rose, she made a decision, never would she shed a tear again. She would never show her feelings again. That night, the old Hinata disappeared and in her place was an emotionless cold being.

Sasuke had a mission the next day. When he told this to Hinata, she just nodded and gave him some food.

He knew that she had always liked Naruto, he had too, just he never showed it, so before he left, he told Naruto to go over at his place and keep Hinata entertained until he returned.

Naruto knocked the door of the main Uchiha house in the estate. He waited patiently until Hinata opened the door. He told her what Sasuke had ordered him to do and she nodded and let him in.

Sakura wanted to see Sasuke, just to see if she could resist him, so she ended up at the Uchiha Compound too. She was surprised to see Naruto there and find out that Sasuke wasn't home. She decided to stay back and keep an eye on Hinata as she knew the lavender eyed girl had a thing for the blond Jinchuuriki.

Sasuke hurriedly completed his solo mission and returned home. He found Sakura, Hinata and Naruto sitting on the 3 seater couch, each absorbed in their own thoughts and each looking thoroughly depressed.

He cleared his throat and it was almost comical in the way they all jumped and put on fake smiles.

"Hey. I'm back. Naruto-_sama_, that mission was too easy. Traitor's dead. Hinata-hime, Sakura-chan, good evening."

He got a bottle of sake and sat down on the loveseat, "Wanna play drunken truth or dare? If you don't do the dare or answer the truth, you have to take a swig."

"No problem." said Naruto.

Hinata shrugged and Sakura said that she did not mind.

"Hinata, truth or dare?" asked Sasuke.

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Naruto."

"W-what?" stuttered Naruto, while Sakura stared and Hinata blushed (Wait, the old Hinata was back with full force! And she liked her husband too!)

Sasuke almost got hard at the sight of his wife making out with his best friend.

"Okay, Sakura-chan, truth or dare?" asked Hinata, speaking for the first time that day (She had outgrown that stutter years now).

"Truth."

"Do you still like Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes." she whispered in Hinata's ear, not wanting the boys to hear her, although Naruto could hear because of the fox.

"Naruto-kun, truth or dare?" asked Sakura.

"Dare."

"I dare you to French-kiss Sasuke-kun."

He did and as he did, he felt Sasuke's fully grown erection pressing into him.

Panting heavily, he asked, "Truth or dare, Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke moaned at the seductive blond and managed to get out a "Dare."

"I dare you to take Sakura-chan right here on the couch."

He did much to Sakura's delight. After which he turned to his wife, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Would you mind if we have a foursome?"

"No."

"Good. Get him and join us in 5 minutes."

She nodded and went over to Naruto, grinning coyly as Sasuke carried Sakura upstairs.

"So since Sakura-chan's gone Truth or Dare, Naru-kun?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to fuck me like there's no tomorrow."

He did but Sasuke interrupted before he got her to climax a 10th time.

"Let's go upstairs."

Ino and Kiba decided to visit Hinata to see how she was doing. They were just back from their honeymoon and had now heard the news.

However, when they reach the door, they heard a shout of, "SASUKE! YOU BASTARD! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TELL ME BEFORE YOU PUT IT IN!"

Giggles could be heard and Kiba identified the voices as Sakura and Hinata. Soon the giggles turned to moaning.

Ino turned red as she heard Hinata tell someone, " Harder-I'm not going to fucking break you know!"

"Gomen Hinata-chan!" Naruto apologized.

From all the sounds coming from inside, Ino verbally guessed they were having a foursome and it was kinda arousing, just listening to all the dirty talk.

Kiba confirmed her suspicions before pinning her to the door and kissing her roughly.

"Mmm…Kiba-sama, let's go inside-I doubt they'll mind."

He opened the unlocked door and kicked it shut behind them as they started ripping clothes off.

A/N: I'm sorry for ending here but this is supposed to be a Naruto Hinata Sasuke but Sakura came in my mind and wasn't leaving so I was uninspired to continue. I just had to insert Ino Kiba to save my sanity!


End file.
